


Girl-face

by virginie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginie/pseuds/virginie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1 fic written for this prompt: I want Sam to give Dean something before he leaves for Stanford. And I want Dean to wear it forever and for Sam to be pleased when he sees it after they’re reunited.</p><p>
  <i>Length: 2,800 words.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This is an early fic that I posted and orphaned when I thought I would leave fandom in 2010. Rather than re-posting it, below is a link to the original orphaned file. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl-face

[Link to read 'Girl-face'](207984)


End file.
